The visual function of patients with ocular diseases or lesions in the visual pathways and of normal subjects is measured using psychophysical techniques. The data are correlated with those obtained with electrophysiological tests of visual function. The results contribute to the diagnosis of ocular and neural disorders that affect vision and are needed to characterize their nature and evolution. They are also valuable in the assessment of how different forms of treatment affect the outcome of these diseases.